This invention relates to pharmaceutical containers of the two component mixing type having an attachable syringe needle.
Many pharmaceuticals have extremely limited shelf life and thus must be stored as two separate components. Just prior to use, the container is manipulated in such a manner that the individual components are mixed together to activate the pharmaceutical. Many such containers are also provided with an attachable cap having a double ended syringe needle which penetrates a septum when the cap is installed on the outlet end of the container. Such containers are also typically provided with a plunger which permit the mixed pharmaceutical to be expelled through the needle for injection by the user. When the pharmaceutical is intended to be self-administered by the patient, it is necessary that the mixing operation be simple and reliable in order to ensure that the components are thoroughly admixed in a relatively foolproof fashion. Such containers must also ensure that the two components cannot inadvertently mix during storage of the container.
Some two component pharmaceuticals such as the large protein type medications, typically used to treat ulcers, low red blood cell count, hepatitis C and some types of cancer, are available in a package including a tray, a vial containing the dry component, a vial containing the liquid component and a syringe. In use, the patient inserts the syringe into the liquid component vial, withdraws the liquid component and injects it into the dry component vial. Thereafter, the patient withdraws a unit dosage for injection. For a single dosage package, the entire collection of components is then disposed of. For a multiple usage package, the mixture in the vial is preserved for subsequent self-administration. This arrangement is somewhat cumbersome and inconvenient to use, particularly when self-administered by the patient.